


Bow

by WitchRavenFox



Series: Festive Ficlets 2018 [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Protective Stiles Stilinski, green arrow dress up, hand of friendship, learning to protect yourself, new hobby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 22:31:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchRavenFox/pseuds/WitchRavenFox
Summary: Stiles tries to open Dereks mind about other ways they can protect themselves.





	Bow

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This makes 12 updates for today. On a mission to finish, even though most have been written for months... I mean MONTHS!! It's all change from here on as there will only be one concept for each prompt. The prompt list I am using is by Pentatonix Christmas, and the prompt is the title.
> 
> I have no beta, so all mistake are my own. I do not own Teenwolf or get any cashola from writing this. I just have a mind that likes to tinker with their lives <3
> 
> Please leave kudos and cookies ;)

Derek got out of the Jeep and looked around the clearing with a dubious face. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but Stiles still wanted to be here, specifically. Which suggested a plan of some kind.

‘What are we doing here, Stiles?’

Stiles leaned on the hood, looking excited. ‘So, you always say that you want a chance to learn how to do something fun, right, something that could be a useful skill, and something that essentially could play a part in saving someones life if needed. So I have been speaking to Allison-‘

‘Scott’s Allison,’ Derek huffed.

‘Yes, Scott’s Allison. And she has agreed to give us some lessons in archery, so we can see how it feels. Decide if it’s something that we would like to take up on a regular basis to hone the skill.’ Derek opened his mouth to interrupt, ‘Don’t speak yet, please please, babe, please listen. I know that arrows are a hunter skill, and you have claws, but we need to be able to get an enemy from a distance sometimes too, to reduce danger for many of us, and it would be useful for patrolling.’

‘And you would get to pretend to be Red Arrow I guess?’

‘Maybe, but I am really looking forward to you being Green Arrow, so you know, I get one of my fun little role plays in down the line.’ Stiles bounced his brows suggestively.

Derek thought about it for a moment, caught how neutral Stiles was trying to be, even though he knew that it did make sense for both of them to be equipped with some form of protection more than his claws. He’d seen Stiles worry enough times about Derek’s mortality, and he knew he had done the same in return.

‘Okay, I’ll try it. You’re right, I need to rely on more than my wolf’s senses and claws to keep us safe. And this way we have an advantage.’ Derek walked in to Stiles’ space and ducked down to kiss him for a moment and then whispered into his ear, ‘You know that if you had said something about the Green Arrow outfit, we could have worked something out, right?’

Stiles pushed him away playfully, ‘Oh now you wanna give me a boner. Real classy Derek Hale. I will start looking for costumes ASAP, Sourwolf.’

They laughed together as Stiles led Derek to the designated meeting spot with Allison, feeling optimistic, and just a little aroused.


End file.
